


Situation

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christa-verse smut shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom!Christa, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Gabe just wants his bond-mates to be happy, Gabriel has been naughty and needs to be taught a lesson, Gender or Sex Swap, Grace Bond, Grace as lube, Grace use, Hand Job, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More blow jobs (Sam receiving), More plot, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Sub!Gabriel, but sometimes he goes about it the wrong way, dom!OC, more anal, more porn, soulmate verse, whoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Set in my Christa-verse some time after Catching Up.Christa is under a gender-swapping spell and Sam shows her he still loves her no matter what body she's in.Trust me, he's loving every minute of it.Chapter 1 SpnKinkbingo square filled: free space (bottom!Sam)Chapter 2  square filled: Dom/SubMoodboard by warlockwriter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone til I wrote it. It's all Gabriel's fault. Part two planned.
> 
> Chapter 1 SpnKinkbingo square filled: free space (bottom!Sam)

Christa’s scream echoed through the bunker. “Sam, Gabriel…anybody!”

Sam ran down the hallway, alarmed and slightly confused as to why her voice sounded, well, off. He skidded to a stop in front of their half-open door, eyes widening when he saw her. He raked his eyes over her body, jaw slack from his surprise. He didn’t know what he had expected to see, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“Christa? Are, are you okay? W-what happened to you?!”

“I don’t know, Sam. I-it must have been that witch-bitch. She was muttering something before we killed her. Sam, I thought spells end after the witch dies? Whatever she did shouldn’t have worked.” Christa stared at herself in the the floor length mirror she had set up in the corner of their room. She looked just as confused as Sam felt. “How…? I just don’t understand how this happened. This is…freaky.”

She spun around to face Sam, a concerned look on her face as she bit her lip. She crossed her arms over her torso, fists clenching at the now ill-fitting shirt. Sam stepped in to the room fully and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. Christa walked over awkwardly and sat down heavily, immediately hopping back up in pain as _something_ got pinched in her suddenly too-tight jeans.

“A man, Sam. I’m a man! What did she do to me? I’m mean I knew body-swap spells were real, but spells that change your gender? Really?! Ugh, I can barely breathe in this shirt!” Christa pulled her graphic tee off hurriedly, sighing in defeat as she looked down at her flat chest, her bra hanging loosely around her. Discarding that too, she walked over to the closet and grabbed one of Sam’s flannels.

“These jeans are too tight too, but I’m pretty sure yours won’t fit either. Do you think Dean will mind if I borrow a pair of his?” She buttoned up the plaid shirt and decided to stay standing, walking back over to Sam. “Where’s Gabe?”

“He’s still upstairs, dealing with some important…whatever. I’m sure he heard your scream, and my shocked prayer and will be back as soon as he can get away.” Sam got back up and crossed over to the door, an odd flush on his cheeks. “I’ll go grab a pair of Dean’s pants real quick.”

When Sam left, Christa went back to looking in the mirror. Her face was no longer her own. The only feature that she even recognized were her eyes. Everything else had changed. Her nose was longer, broader, the bridge slightly crooked. Her lips, once full and almost pouty, were thinner, paler. Her chin was sharper, more jutted. Even her hair had shortened. The long black locks that once fell past her breasts now stopped just before her shoulders, much like Sam’s. She had barely finished studying her face when Sam walked back in, holding a pair of Dean’s sweatpants.

“You okay, Christa?” Sam walked up behind her, handing her the pants.

That’s when she noticed it. She was still shorter than Sam, but not as short as she had been. Now, instead of being at about the height of his pecs, she came to around chin level. Well, that was something. She shook out the sweatpants and hesitated. She looked up at Sam and worried her lip.

“Sam, could you leave for minute? I…” She trailed off, uncertain.

“What is it, Christa?”

“Well, I mean, it’s awkward. I haven’t even looked down there myself yet. Not sure if I want you to see it too.” She gestured at her groin, a grimace on her face.

Sam followed her movement and his eyes widened in understanding as realization sunk in. “Oh - _ooh._ Christa, honey, you don’t have to feel weird about that. I mean, I’ll leave if you really want me to, but you don’t have to feel shy or ashamed or anything.”

Christa shifted on her feet and pushed back the tears she felt building up, not wanting Sam to notice how affected she really was by the whole situation. He noticed anyway, of course. He could see the change in her eyes, his own squinting in response. He stepped closer to her, his hand slowly raising to cup her face, giving her time to back away.

“What’s wrong, Christa? Please, speak to me. We don’t hide from each other, remember?” He closed the distance between them and raised her face up so that she would look him in the eye. “Talk to me.”

“I…it’s just this whole thing. Look at me. I was finally starting to feel good about the way I looked and now _this_. God, I hope this doesn’t last long. I was hoping for some, you know, alone time tonight. But now…there’s that plan right out the window.” Christa went to go over to the bed, but Sam stopped her, grasping her wrist gently and keeping her in front of the mirror, turning her to look into it.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly. “Christa, sweetheart, you are beautiful. Female, male. Spell or no spell. It’s still you in there. That’s who I fell in love with. That’s who Gabriel loves.”

His reflection smiled at her and his hands slowly ran down her arms. “And it’s not exactly like your not still beautiful, like this.”

Christa’s eyes narrowed in scrutiny, not quite believing his words. She studied his face, looking for the lie. His smile reached his eyes, full of love. Behind the love, she noticed a spark of the fire she would always see in them when he was aroused. Christa gulped hard, her attention temporarily diverted by the motion of her Adam’s apple. She sighed and turned away from the mirror to face Sam.

“Sam, how can you even think that? Compared to you or Gabriel, this form is…nothing. I mean, even my muscles are gone now. I’m scrawny, a stick.”

“That’s not true, Christa. You don’t feel these,” Sam asked as he drew his hands back up her arms, running his hands over the biceps that were just perceptible under his plaid shirt. “They may not be as noticeable in this body, but they are still there. Your face is still gorgeous too. Those lips, are still very kissable. I still see you in your eyes. Yes, you look _different_ , but not any less beautiful.”

Sam lowered his head slowly, stopping when he was just an inch from her lips. His eyes searched hers, looking for any sign of resistance. “I could show you just how beautiful I find you, if you’ll let me. Who knows, you might even enjoy it.”

Christa sucked in a sharp breath as his fanned over her lips. After a second of thought, she nodded meekly, curious despite herself. Sam kissed her, his lips surprisingly soft against hers. He didn’t rush for more, just let her set the pace. Christa’s hands moved to wind around his neck, sweatpants falling to the floor beside them. The kiss stretched out for a minute before she timidly flicked her tongue out to brush across Sam’s lips. He obliged immediately, his plush lips parting eagerly, hands roaming down her sides.

His touch and the heady taste of him sparked something within her and she gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. She broke the kiss, suddenly breathless. “I…what. Was. That.”

“What? What’s wrong, Christa?” Sam looked at her, lust laden eyes tinged with worry.

“It, it _twitched_. I’m fine, I just need a moment. It caught me by surprise, that’s all.”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly as understanding sunk in. He let out a small chuckle and smirked down at her. “Well, now you know how _I_ feel every time we kiss. And trust me, it gets better, so much better.”

He stroked her kiss-reddened lip with his thumb. “Do you want to see how much better? Can I show you just how amazing it feels?”

Christa nodded wordlessly, her mouth suddenly dry as unbidden images played out in her mind. She let out a low grunt as she felt _it_ twitch again, straining against her already tight jeans. Christa swallowed the lump forming in her throat and managed to finally speak. “Show me, Sam.”

Sam flashed her a wolfish grin before swooping back in for another kiss. “Gonna make you feel so good baby”, he mumbled against her lips. “God, Christa. Wanted to take you the moment you changed into my shirt.”

“Really?”

“Why do you think it took so long to find a pair of pants? Had to let myself calm down. Didn’t want to freak you out even more if you noticed.” Sam’s hands roamed every where, mapping out the new contours of her body and drawing out deep moans from her.

Christa tightened her grip in his hair as her arousal heightened at his confession. Even like this, he wanted her. Fuck. Her doubts about how awful she looked as a man dissipated as she felt the truth against her thigh where it was pressed between Sam’s legs. She pulled her lips from his and began pecking and nipping at his jaw and neck, her new height making things much easier than usual.

Her hands moved to his shirt buttons as she nipped at his earlobe, the groan that tumbled from his mouth making her new appendage twitch again. She was unable to stop the growl that rumbled in her chest at the feeling. Sam took over removing his layered shirts, eager to feel her roughened fingers on his skin.

Before the fabric even crumpled on the floor, Christa began running her hands over his chest. He shivered at the touch, a groan working its way from his throat. “Fuck, Christa, I’m supposed to making _you_ feel good, not the other way around. Slow down, baby.”

Sam clutched at the shreds of his willpower and stopped Christa, her hand resting just above his belt. He waited until she pulled back from his neck to look at, then released her hands to place his at the hem of her shirt. Not wanting to have to deal with the buttons, he quickly pulled it over her head, taking a moment to look her over. The fire burned in his eyes again as he contemplated where to even begin.

He dipped his head down to her chest, placing open-mouthed kisses over her new muscles. Christa’s eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back as he kissed his way lower. Sam gripped her waist to steady her as he sunk to his knees. He dipped his tongue out to circle around her navel, the motion making Christa gasp and her eyes popped back open. She looked down at him, his nose now trailing back and forth across the waist of her jeans.

“Sam. What…?”

“Shh, it’s okay. Let me take of you the way you always take care of me. Sit on the bed.”

Christa backed up a couple of steps, until her legs bumped against the mattress and plopped down onto the bed. Sam followed her on his hands and knees, his hands slowly running up her legs and stopping at the button of her pants. He undid it and slowly dragged down the zipper. Christa felt immediate relief at the lessened pressure against her groin. She laid back and lifted her legs instinctively as Sam pulled the jeans off of her, tossing them behind him and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

He gave a quick nip to the inside of Christa’s knee garnering a whine from her, before working his way up to her now-bulging panties. Sam admired the size of said bulge, happily impressed. His breath ghosted over the fabric, a small dot of arousal wetting the fabric. After a kiss to the inside of her thigh, he gently peeled away the thin fabric. As he pulled off her underwear, Christa’s erection sprang free and she let out a guttural moan at the alien feeling. Her hands fisted the sheets her sides and she squirmed under Sam’s heated gaze.

“Sam..”

His eyes raised to meet hers, his pupils lust-blown, the hazel irises barely visible now. “Fuck, Christa, even like this, you’re just as gorgeous as ever. You’re dripping, sweetheart. Want to taste you, so fucking bad.”

He waited until she gave a small nod of her head, then leaned forward to lick a stripe up from the base of her penis, tongue swirling around the tip to collect the drop of pre-cum that had gathered there. Christa groaned loudly at the arousal that coursed through her, the sensations she felt making her shiver with desire.

“Oh, God, Sam!”

He lifted his eyes up, tongue still pressed over the slit of her cock-head. The corners of his parted lips lifted in a smirk as he applied more pressure, watching as Christa bucked into his touch.

“Fuck, Sam, more, need more!” Christa was overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam’s tongue on her, the pleasure both too much and not enough. No wonder Gabriel liked Sam’s blow-jobs so much, the man knew how to use that sinful tongue. She fought back the growing urge to come right then and there, her moans turning to breathy pants.

Sam licked around the head once more before taking her fully in his mouth. Christa bucked into the wet heat of him, keening. He slid his mouth down her length, one hand sliding from her thigh to wrap around the base. He bobbed up and down in an agonizingly slow rhythm, his hand working what his mouth couldn’t. After a few minutes, his other hand stopped rubbing soothing circles into Christa’s thigh, making its way between them to gently cup her balls. He gave them a testing squeeze, delighting in the groan he elicited from her.

“Oh, Sam! Fuck, that feels so good. Baby,oh, shit that’s good.” Christa reached a shaky hand down to grip at his hair, uncertain if she wanted to fuck his mouth or pull him away.

Sam decided for her as he felt her balls start to tighten, pulling his mouth off of her with a pop. Much as he would have enjoyed tasting her as she came down his throat, there was still more he wanted to show her. She whined at the loss of his touch but was placated as he crawled his way up the bed, hovering over her and placing quick kisses up her torso. He reached her pecs and swirled his tongue over one nipple, causing Christa to arch her back in response.

His hand trailed up her side as he turned his attention to the other nipple and sucked it into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it till it was taut. He then continued his path up her body, positioning his legs to straddle her hips. As he sucked a mark into her pulse point, he swiveled his hips into her, grinding his denim-clad erection over her aching member.

“Sam….”, she pleaded.

Christa pulled his head away from her neck, crushing her lips to his desperately. She carded her hand through his hair, the other one running down his back to slip into his jeans and squeeze his ass. Sam arched into her hand, his position allowing her the ability to run a finger between his cheeks and circle his tight hole. He moaned into her mouth, swiveling his hips again. He ripped his lips from hers, impatient to rid himself of his jeans. Christa removed her hand from inside his pants and he clambered off the bed, removing his jeans and boxers in one quick swoop. His aching length stood at full attention, pre-cum beading at its tip.

He took a moment to retrieve the bottle of lube from their beside drawer before climbing back onto the bed. He waited for Christa to scoot up to the head of the bed and laid himself out beside her, leaning in for a deep kiss as she turned on her side to face him. He pulled away after a minute to look into her eyes, as dark with lust as he was sure his were.

“Christa, I want you to fuck me.”

Christa gasped in surprise, both at his words and the aching need in his voice. “Sam, are you sure? It won’t…make things awkward once I’m back to…myself?”

“Sweetheart, it’s nothing Gabriel hasn’t already done. I’m sure. Besides, I did say I wanted to show you how good it can feel. Take me, Christa. I want to feel you inside me.”

Sam laid on his back as Christa took the lube from his hand and moved to slot herself between his spread legs. She squeezed a few drops of the cool liquid on to her fingers and set to work opening him up as she had a few times before when prepping him for Gabriel. She ran a trail down his perineum to circle his hole, slowly teasing her forefinger inside. As Christa let him adjust, she bent over him, running her tongue up his weeping erection. Sam moaned at the dual motions, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up to kiss her fiercely. He could taste himself on her and he reveled in it. As she hovered over him, their cocks brushed against each other, causing them both to groan out at the contact.

Christa worked a second finger into him, scissoring him open for her. Sam reached between them and wrapped his large hand around them both, pumping up and down at a slow pace. She thrust into his hand at the same as she thrust her fingers in to his ass. Christa moved from his mouth to nip and suck Sam’s neck as she slipped in a third finger, wanting to make sure he was well prepared for her. When she was sure he was ready, she sat up, removing her fingers carefully.

Settling back between his legs and nudging them further apart, she lubed up her swollen cock. As she positioned it at his slick hole, she looked back up at Sam, making sure this was still what he wanted. He stared back at her, eyes fiery with passion as he nodded at her unspoken question.

“Fuck me, Christa. Let me feel you, baby.”

She bit back a moan as she slowly pushed into him, careful to let him adjust to her size. Sam groaned loudly as she entered him, a string of filth tumbling from his lips and he pushed down on her, wanting to feel more.

“Shit, baby, feels so good. Fuck, you’re gonna fill me up so good.”

Christa was unable to control the moan this time as he took even more of her into him. She fought the building need to come, not wanting the feeling of his tight heat around her to be over so soon. She bucked further into Sam an inch at a time until she bottomed out. She gripped his hips tight to keep herself steady as she drew out slowly, keeping just her tip inside him before thrusting back in. Sam cried out in pleasure as she started a sinful pace.

“Oh, God, Sam. Fuck, so tight. Love you so much, Sam. Fuck!”

“That’s it, baby. Fuck me. Want you to feel good, sweetheart, want you to know how I feel when I fuck you. How Gabriel feels when he fucks this tight ass. Does it feel good, baby?”

Christa groaned and thrust as deep as she could, looking for that spot she felt when was stretching him open. She knew how much he loved it when Gabriel would hit that sweet spot and she wanted to make him feel as good as she did.

“Yeah, Sammy. God, yes, you feel so good around me. So fucking close, baby. Are you close? Wanna come with you, Sam.”

“So close, Christa. You fill me up so good. Gonna make come so fucking hard.”

Christa reached a hand between them to grasp his cock, stroking him in time to her thrusts as she finally found his prostate. She kept that angle to make sure she hit it with every thrust. Sam was quickly becoming a writhing mess beneath her, his hands fisting the sheets so hard, his knuckles were white with strain. His bent legs lifted to wrap around her, pushing her even further into him, deeper than she had even thought possible. Within minutes he was coming undone, come spurting over her hand and onto his stomach, shouting her name and enough expletives to make a sailor blush.

As he came, his walls clenched down on her cock like a vice and it was all she could do to stay upright as she followed right behind him. She continued thrusting into him as they rode out their climaxes, filling him up with her come. The edges of her sight blurred as she came down from that high.

As her dick softened, she slid out of him slowly, Sam whimpering at the loss. Christa took care not to collapse on top of him, one quivering arm holding her up as she lifted her come-spattered hand to her mouth to lick it clean. Sam moaned at the sight and pulled her down to kiss her, not caring about the mess still left on his stomach. Christa maneuvered herself over to his side, breaking the kiss to catch her breath.

“God, Sam, that was amazing. Thank you for making me feel better about...this.” Christa gestured at her body, a shy smile dimming her post-coital glow.

“Sweetheart, I love you. No matter what. It's still your soul in there, your light. I could never not want you, Christa.”

Sam grabbed a rag from the bedside table and wiped away as much of the mess as he could then propped himself up on his elbow, facing her. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her softly before wrapping his arm around her hip. He pulled Christa flush against him and she tucked her head under his chin, her arm draping over his broad back. She fell into a light sleep, nuzzled into the amazing hunter that was a third of her being, content to wait a little longer before figuring out how to reverse the spell.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Christa were curled around each other on the bed, sound asleep when Gabriel walked in. He took in the sight before him and he beamed a soft smile at their sleeping forms. Looked like everything had gone according to plan so far. Trepidation fluttered through him at what came next. He wasn’t sure how they, especially Christa, would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just, wow. so much dirty talk. so much smut. first time writing dom/sub so i kept it on the light side. no safe word involved since its a soulmate 'verse and includes a Bond.
> 
> Square for Spn Kink Bingo: Dom/Sub

Sam and Christa were curled around each other on the bed, sound asleep when Gabriel walked in. He took in the sight before him and he beamed a soft smile at their sleeping forms. Looked like everything had gone according to plan so far. Trepidation fluttered through him at what came next. He wasn’t sure how they, especially Christa, would react. Tamping down his thrumming Grace, he cleared his throat.

“I see you two had quite a bit of fun without me.”

Christa woke with a start, Sam’s arm clutching her closer unconsciously as he roused slowly from his sleep. She looked toward the doorway wide-eyed and nervous as she met Gabriel’s eyes. She laid there, naked and frozen in worry, wishing she had at least gotten under the sheets before falling asleep. Sam sat up, untangling himself from her and turning to look over at Gabriel, who stood there watching their startled reactions with a raised eyebrow.

“And here I was afraid you might not enjoy my little gift. Guess I had no cause to worry.”

Christa spluttered at his words, not sure she had heard him right. “ _ _Your__ little surprise? You mean…you did this? I don’t - Gabriel, what the fuck did you do?!”

Gabriel threw his hands up in placation, his smirk faltering at her anger. “Honey, before you do anything rash, let me explain.”

Sam looked between them, groggy confusion turning to understanding and shock. He glared at Gabriel at the same time that he reached for Christa, knowing she might soon need someone to hold her back. He couldn’t understand why Gabriel would do something like this, let alone consider it a gift.

“Fine, explain then.” Christa was staring daggers at the Archangel, angry and hurt that he would do this to her. It was one thing to get hexed by an evil witch, but to be spelled like this by your own boyfriend? Someone you shared the bond with? What could possibly have possessed him to do this to her? She leaned into Sam’s touch, letting the warmth of it ground her.

“Sweetheart, I did this for you. For both of you.”

Gabriel choose his words carefully as they looked at him in blank confusion. He lowered his hands, taking careful steps to the bed and sitting at the end, turning to face them. His face fell slightly as Christa sunk further back, wrapping herself as best she could with the extra sheet. Sam wound his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, sensing the pain rolling off her in waves.

“I knew this was something you’ve wanted for a while now, Sugar. I’ve seen you think it. Maybe not like…this, exactly, but I know you wanted to know what it was like to take someone like that.”

“You, you’ve been reading my thoughts? Gabriel, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t go snooping through our minds! We agreed that you would give us our privacy!” Christa’s voice raised as she spoke.

Gabriel knew he was in deep shit by the fact that she was still using his full name. She never used pet names or even ‘Gabe’ when she was mad at him. He felt his Grace thrum again as her anger crept through the bond. If he played his cards right, this could still work out in his favor.

“Sweets, it wasn’t like that, I swear. It would happen every so often during sex, usually while I was fucking Sam. You’d start projecting images at me. I can’t block it out when you’re thinking so loud. And it’s not just you, Christa.”

Christa let his words sink in and her anger dulled. She couldn’t exactly fault him for something he couldn’t control. Not that that excused what he’d done.

“What do you mean, not just me?”

“Oh, Sugar, Sam’s been wanting to get pegged by you for months now. He dreams about it all the time. I just figured this was the best way to give you both what you wanted.”

Sam’s eyes widened at that. He hadn’t realized that Gabriel had found out about that. Never realized his dreams were that loud. His cheeks reddened as he wondered just what else Gabriel had seen.

“Gabe, how could you possibly think that was the best way to go about this? Changing her like this, without her permission? You could have just told us you knew. We could have discussed this, like people who love each other are supposed to. You can’t just go around using your mojo like that, Gabriel.”

Christa had stayed silent since Gabriel had mentioned Sam’s dreams. He’d wanted it just as much as her. Maybe even more. Then, as Sam chided Gabriel, she took in the Archangel’s change in stance. The contrite look on his face coupled with the slowly growing hard-on that she could just barely spot pressing against his jeans. It really was just a misguided attempt to give them something they both wanted but may never have admitted to on their own. And she thought she knew how to go about giving him something he wanted. Something he didn’t get as often as he might like.

“Gabe,” she spoke softly, noting his reaction when she finally used his nickname. “You used your Trickster magic for this, didn’t you?”

Gabriel nodded, his eyes darkening minutely. Even now, with her voice deeper, gruffer, he could hear the change in her tone. It had been too long since he’d heard that tone. The one that told him just who was in charge now. He had been so busy in Heaven lately that the last few times that he’d been in the mood for this, there hadn’t been time for more than a few minutes spent bent over Sam’s legs as Christa gave him a half-dozen smacks with his belt. Thank the Fates that he had the time now.

“Yes, Christa. Grace alone isn’t enough to change a human form so fully, even mine. I had to tap into my leftover magic. Christa, you-”

“Shh, Gabriel. I know. Your intentions were good, you just went about it the wrong way.”

Christa reached out toward Gabriel, her hand cupping his cheek as he leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed. She extracted herself gently from Sam’s embrace, scooting closer to their Angel.

“But, I thought we all agreed you wouldn’t use your magic anymore? Hmm, Gabriel?”

Gabriel nodded, mouth suddenly dry as he felt his Grace shiver. Sam got up from the bed, knowing from experience what his role in this would be. He pulled on his boxers and grabbed the pair of sweatpants he brought in earlier for Christa to slip into once she was ready.

“I think someone’s been a naughty Trickster, using his magic without permission. Sam, what happens when someone’s naughty?” She looked over at the hunter, her eyes sparking with a slow-growing passion.

“They get punished.”

“That’s right. Bad boys, and even bad little Archangels, get punished, just like they deserve. Do you deserve to be punished, Gabriel?”

“Yes, Christa”, Gabriel panted.

“And what do you think your punishment should be, Gabriel? Would a spanking be enough to get the point across or is going take something more, something to make sure you won’t break the rules anytime soon? Tell me, Gabriel.”

Christa climbed out of the bed as she spoke, taking the pair of pants from Sam. She slipped them on once she finished talking to Gabriel, giving him a moment to deliberate on what his punishment would be. He was drawing a complete blank. He knew a simple dozen or so spanks wouldn’t be enough to make up for his mistake, but he couldn’t think of what __would__ teach him a lesson. It began to sink in, how rashly he had acted. He hadn’t given her a choice when he had magicked her into a male form, what right did he have to make __this__ decision? Knowing neither Christa nor Sam would ever do anything that would cause him real pain, he decided he would let her pick his punishment.

“Well, Gabriel? What do you think it will take to show you that there are consequences to using your magic like that?” Christa stood in front of him; Sam had gone to sit in the chair at the desk they kept in the corner, watching the exchange with a fire growing slowly in his eyes.

“I want you to decide, Christa. I’m sorry for the way I handled things.” Gabriel’s voice was husky with desire as he met her gaze with half-lidded eyes, his Grace pulling at the tension he felt building up in the room. “You can punish me however you see fit to. Teach me a lesson. I trust you, Christa.”

Christa looked down at him and gulped down her surprise. He had always told her how he wanted to be punished, told her what it was that he needed. She had never been given the go-ahead to choose for him. The fact that he was handing over full control showed her just how bad he felt now that he realized how poorly he had handled the situation. The level of faith he was putting in her was a heady thing to feel. Christa let the feeling wash over her and breathed deeply before deciding on what to do next.

“Sam, go get the Angel cuffs. Two pairs.” Christa didn’t need to look back to see how his eyes darkened at her words.

She focused on Gabriel, trying to make sure her nerves didn’t show through. She wanted to be as good for him as he would be for her. This was for him, it was what he needed right now, so that he would be able to accept their forgiveness. Transgressions like this, even smaller ones, didn’t pass from his conscience easily. She knew it would take quite a bit of convincing this time for him to allow their absolution. Luckily, she knew just how to push his buttons.

Sam came back with the cuffs and handed one of them to her. He remained at her side, waiting for her direction. His height and position next to Christa placed his crotch at the Angel’s eye level, causing him to bite back a moan when he noticed the hunter’s bulging boxers. Sam may not have been as readily submissive as Gabriel, but that didn’t mean he didn’t thoroughly enjoy witnessing the power reversal between his two lovers when it happened. He was more than willing to give up a modicum of his own control and follow the her orders, knowing he was only adding to the pleasure. Christa always knew how to give them both exactly what they needed, even without the bond guiding the way. He knew she would never cause either of them harm, physical or emotional.

Christa kept her attention on Gabriel still, watching him carefully for the signs she had learned so well. The slightly heavier swallow, the way his pupils dilated bit by bit, gold turning black. She could tell he was straining to keep still and quiet.

“Gabriel, stand up.”

He did as he was told without hesitation. Christa stood there in front of him until he looked her in eye before she stepped closer to him, Angel cuffs set on the bed for the moment. She worked at the buttons of his shirt, going slow to keep her fingers steady. She could feel the arousal building up through the bond, from both the Angel in front of her and the hunter at her back. Once the shirt was undone, she let it slip of his shoulders and to the floor before bending to her knees, removing his pants and boxers in one swoop. As he stepped out of them, she straightened back up, taking the cuffs back out of her pocket. Placing one quick kiss to his lips, she stepped back again.

“Lay down, Gabriel. Against the headboard. Sam, go over to the other side of the bed.”

As Gabriel laid down, Christa moved over to the head of the bed, unlocking the cuffs with the set of keys she always kept on the bedside table. Gabriel went into position, his arms above his head, each hand stretching out towards the posts on the headboard. Christa stroked his cheek once, flashing a soft smile at him for doing so without having to be asked. She snapped one end of the cuffs closed around his wrist as Sam did the same on the other side of the bed and attached the other end to the post. She stepped back to look the Angel over.

“Tug, Gabriel. Make sure they’re sturdy enough. You know how you like to shift about when you get excited. Are they secure?”

Gabriel gave each arm a pull, testing the slack. “Yes, Christa.”

“Good Angel. Sam, you can get up on the bed. Your choice if you want to keep your boxers on.”

Christa climbed onto the bed so that she and Sam were kneeling on either side of Gabriel. Sam had opted to leave the boxers on for the time being, knowing she loved to tease him out of them. She leaned over Gabriel and pulled Sam in for a kiss, her tongue brushing across his lip, seeking entrance. She could just feel Gabriel’s Grace through the bond. The cuffs kept him from using his Grace outwardly but nothing was capable of tethering their connection. Just as she thought, not being able to touch them was already getting to him.

She broke the kiss after a minute, pulling back to look at Sam. “Look at our poor little Angel, Sammy. He wants to touch us so badly. Can you feel it, baby?”

“Yeah, I feel it. He’s thrumming for us. It’s still light, but I feel it.” Sam looked down at Gabriel, took in the hungry look on his face, and felt his cock twitch at the lust he saw there. “How much do you think he can take before the need drives him mad, baby? He’s already getting hard.”

“We’re gonna find out just how much he can handle, Sammy. He needs to earn the privilege to touch us like he wants. What about you, baby, what do you want?”

By way of response, Sam pulled back from Christa’s embrace and stretched out on the bed beside Gabriel, just out of his reach. Once he’d settled, he looked back up at Christa, sending his thoughts to her through the bond. She bit her lip at the image that flashed behind her eyes, holding back a groan.

She climbed over Gabriel, still denying him any contact, only meeting his eyes for the quickest of seconds. Christa straddled Sam’s hips, grinding down on his clothed erection and eliciting a delicious moan from his lips before she leaned down and captured them with hers. She gave his bottom lip a small tug before letting her tongue delve into his open mouth. She soon pulled back from the kiss, moving over his jawline and peppering it with quick nips and kisses.

She scrapped her teeth over his earlobe and tugged gently, earning another moan from the giant. She suckled it until she felt him start to squirm under her, the shift of his length against her causing her to gasp. Christa ground back down on his groin and mouthed a trail down Sam’s neck. She took a moment to suck a mark into his pulse point then moved further down his chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of Gabriel beside her as she moved to swirl her tongue around one of Sam’s nipples. The Angel groaned lowly as he watched her lower herself down Sam’s body.

Christa toyed with the band of Sam’s boxers, her eyes flashing up at him before she began slowly pulling them down. Sam lifted enough for her to pull them down his hips and toss them somewhere behind her. She settled herself between his legs, her hands running up his thighs and squeezing gently. She leaned in and licked a stripe up his erection, letting her teeth graze along the vein that stood out there. Sam shuddered at the touch and let out a long moan. His hand shot out to tangle in her hair, not pulling, just resting there.

Christa could feel Sam’s arousal through the bond now, her cock twitching at the thrill of it. She swirled her tongue around the head of his hardened member, lapping up the dribble of pre-cum gathered there. She sensed Gabriel before she heard his heavy breath. She looked over and considered him for a second before pulling up from Sam and leaning over just enough to reach the Angel.

“You’ve been such a good boy so far, Gabriel. I think you deserve a taste, hmm?” She quirked an eyebrow up at him and he nodded up at her, his throat dry.

She stretched forward and kissed him deeply, Sam’s pre-cum still on her tongue. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue worked over hers, reveling in the taste of both of his lovers. He shifted closer, yearning touch either of them. The slow torture of being kept from doing so was starting to get to him. Christa felt the movement and broke the kiss.

“Soon, Gabriel. Just be good.”

She refocused her attention on Sam, not bothering to waste any more time before encasing him in the wet heat of her mouth. She slid her mouth down as far down her throat as she could without gagging, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock to stroke the sensitive skin. Her other hand cupped his balls and she drew her lips up in a smirk at the sound he made. Through the bond, she could feel both her hunter and her Angel as their needs heightened. She began to work over Sam in earnest, her speed gradually increasing as he writhed beneath her. Christa felt him getting close to completion and released him with a pop. Sam whimpered at the loss as she sat up.

“Sam, on your knees, baby. I want you on all fours over Gabriel…oh, I felt that Angel. Look at him, Sam, so hard just thinking about your cum all over him.”

Sam sat up, hand gripping his cock to keep himself from coming too soon. He crawled over and straddled Gabriel, Christa coming up behind him and reaching around his waist to replace his hand with hers. He bent over the Archangel, his hands coming to rest on either side of Gabriel’s head. Christa began stroking his leaking cock, her other hand gathering up a drop of the pre-cum on her finger. She pulled her hand back and reached between them, working the finger around the rim of his asshole. Sam gasped at the unexpected touch and bucked into it as he relaxed the muscle. Christa slowly worked her finger inside the hunter and pumped into him in time with the stroking of his cock.

Sam stared down at Gabriel, watching his eyes darken with lust. The brunette panted as he was worked closer to his release, his breath fanning over the Angel’s face. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he felt Christa slip another finger into him, the two digits searching out his prostate. She crooked her fingers and rubbed over the gland, her other hand clamping down on Sam’s aching dick, drawing out the pleasure just a moment longer.

“Are you ready, Sammy? Ready to come all over our bad little Trickster? Make him even more wrecked than he already is?”

“Oh, fuck, yes. Yes, Christa. Let me come. Need to come so bad, baby, please!”

Christa relaxed her grip on his cock, fingers pressed firmly against his prostate. “Then come. Come for me, Sammy.”

“Aah, fuck”, Sam roared out as he came, his seed spurting out in thick, hot ropes, landing all over Gabriel’s chest. A drop of it landed on the smaller man’s chin, causing him to moan out, tugging uselessly at his bonds. Through the bond, his lovers could feel the surge of his Grace as he ached inside, needing to touch, to taste. Sam’s arms quivered as he struggled not to collapse on of Gabriel. Christa stroked him through his remaining spams, his hips bucking on instinct as she milked him. When his grunts turned into panting she finally released her hold on him, allowing him to roll over onto his back beside Gabriel, his chest heaving as he lingered in that high.

“You were so good for me, Sammy. Look how filthy our naughty Angel looks, with your come all over him. He loves it; don’t you Gabriel?”

“Yes, Christa.” Gabriel managed a strained whisper as he fought the urge to come untouched.

Christa could feel his desperation and knew they were close to the point where he would finally allow himself forgiveness. She climbed off the bed, wiping her hands one of the wipes they kept on the bedside table and picked up the keys to the Angel cuffs. She handed one to Sam and nodded at the arm bound above his head before reaching over to undo the cuff in front of her.

 As Gabriel’s hands were finally released, he stopped himself from healing the ache in his wrists, the delicious pain only heightening his pleasure. He waited silently as Christa climbed back on the bed and stretched herself out in the middle. She directed Sam to kneel over her legs. The hunter hovered over her, his hands caressing her toned calves and deftly removed the gray sweatpants, her erection bobbing up from the action. Christa looked over at Gabriel, desire burning through the bond.

“Got anything to say for yourself, Gabriel?”

“I’m sorry, Christa. I never should have used my magic on you like that. I should have talked to you first. It was wrong, breaking our agreement to change you without your permission. Please, Christa, Sam, forgive me.”

Christa turned toward him, her hand coming up to caress his cheek and guiding his head down to hers, claiming his mouth with a kiss filled with love and absolution. She could still feel a smidgen of that hard-headed resistance left, a resistance built up over eons believing he wasn’t good enough. She broke the kiss and looked over at Sam; he had felt it too. He nodded at her silent communication and scooted back on the bed to allow a little more space.

“Gabriel, hips.”

The Archangel understood the request automatically and hastened to straddle Christa, his lust-hazed eyes slightly curious. When he settled at her waist, she leaned up to resume their kiss, gesturing to Sam while Gabriel was distracted. Sam came up behind him, pressing flush against his back. He gasped into Christa’s mouth as Sam reached between them and cupped his balls, his calloused fingers causing a shiver down the Angel’s spine. Christa carded her fingers through his golden locks, pulling him down with her as she laid back against the pillows.

Christa bucked her hips beneath him, the friction furthering to weaken his resolve. He moaned against her lips and squirmed between his lovers. Sam let his hands roam over the bare skin of Gabriel’s lower back, squeezing the firm cheeks of his ass. Christa pulled back from Gabriel, raising her free hand to his mouth.

“Open, Gabriel.”

Gabriel opened his mouth without question, focusing his Grace to his saliva when she slipped two fingers past his kiss-swollen lips. He knew Christa loved how the bond hummed as he was worked open with his own Grace. He groaned around her fingers as he sucked on them. As soon as she pulled them out, they were replaced by Sam’s distinctly long digits as she reached down and traced the cool Grace-infused wetness down to his tight hole. He pressed back against her forefinger, eager to be filled by something, anything.

She quickly obliged, her finger slipping past the ring of muscle with little resistance. After a few seconds, she wiggled it around to loosen him up as Sam removed his fingers from Gabriel’s mouth trailing them down his back to join Christa’s at his entrance. He slid a finger in next to hers, slowly pumping it into Gabriel. The Archangel ground down against them, a breathless moan escaping his lips. Christa attempted to refocus his attention by running her free hand along his chest, letting her nails scrape across one already-perky nipple. She ran a line of open-mouthed kisses and nips along his jaw, trailing her way up to his ear.

“This is what you _really_  want, isn’t it? Both of us inside you, together. You dirty little Angel. You never could get over your pagan ways, could you? You want to be stuffed full, want both of us stretching that tight little hole of yours. Fucking you till we’re both satisfied and cum is dripping out of your ass like the good little cock-slut you are. Fuck, Gabe. Look at you, you want it so bad. You’re so hard right now, aren’t you?”

As Gabriel panted out his agreement, Christa trailed her hand down his torso, over his stomach to his aching cock. Meanwhile, her other hand worked alongside Sam’s, stretching him open with three fingers, his Grace aiding in relaxing the muscle. The bond was almost completely clouded by lust now, Gabriel’s resistance gone the moment she uttered his nickname once more. Christa felt it’s absence and knew he was finally ready to accept their forgiveness.

“It’s okay, Gabe. We forgive you. _I_  forgive you. You’ve been such a good little Archangel for us, holding back forus, even though you’re desperate for release. Let us bring you that release, baby. Give you what want so badly. We want it, too. Don’t you, Sam?”

Sam leaned over the kneeling Angel, his breath fanning over Gabriel’s other ear, adding to the swirl of sensations. “Fuck, yes. Want to be inside you, Gabriel. Wanna feel Christa’s cock sliding against mine as we pump into you. Can’t wait to make you come apart around us. Hard again just thinking about it.”

Gabriel let out a whimper as the pair of them removed their fingers, Sam pulling back to grasp his hips and position him so that the Angel was hovering over Christa’s tip. He looked up at her, waiting until she nodded before letting himself slink down slowly on her leaking cock. They moaned together as she entered him, Christa’s hand seeking his to link her fingers with his. Gabriel fought to hold his Grace back as the feeling of her inside him washed over him and threatened to drown him in ecstasy.

Christa bit her lip as she resisted the urge to buck into him. Angel or not, she didn’t want to cause him any pain. She needed to let him take back a bit of control now, let him take what he needed. He knew how to bring them all to their peak in the best ways imaginable, perks of being bonded with an immortal being who had spent ages reveling in every carnal desire he cared to explore. Much as she and Sam knew how to push his buttons, he knew exactly how to push theirs.

Sam gripped at Gabriel’s hips as he lowered himself, inch by delicious inch, until Christa was completely sheathed within him. Gabriel gyrated as the burn of being stretched eased then arched his back, ass raising further up into the air as he dropped to his elbows. He lowered his head to nuzzle at Christa’s neck before lifting back up just enough to tug her bottom lip between his teeth, tongue flicking against it. He sent out a teasing tendril of Grace through the bond, directing it along Sam’s thigh to tempt him to get a move on.

Sam grunted and bucked against Gabriel, his fingers digging into the Angel’s hips. “Pushy now, are we Gabe? Don’t worry, my love, I’m getting there. Just need to stretch you open some more first. Then you’re going be stuffed so full, baby.”

Sam brought his hand back down Gabriel’s ass, his fingers running along his stretched rim. Both Christa and Gabriel hissed a breath at the feel of them as he worked his fingers in alongside her cock. The Grace helped ease the Angel open enough to accommodate the hunter’s girth.

“Fuck, Sam! I’m ready. C’mon, Sammy, wanna feel you. Fill me up, Sugar.” Gabriel pushed himself hard against Sam’s fingers, Christa slipping in a bit more at the action. “Fuck me, Sammy.”

Sam slid his fingers out and lined himself up against Gabriel, grip tightening on Gabriel’s hip as he steadied himself to nudge the tip of his weeping dick into the Archangel’s ass. Gabriel, eager to get the show on the road, pushed back again, taking half of Sam’s giant cock into him in one stroke.

“Oh fuck, Gabe! So fucking tight, baby. Ah, shit.”

Christa gasped and moaned beneath them as she felt Sam’s cock slide against hers and her hand snaked around Gabriel’s back, nails digging in to flesh as the bond sparked with desire. Gabriel shifted up on them and thrust himself back down again, impaling himself on their cocks until they were both bottomed out inside him. The three of them groaned out at the pleasure, all of them trying not to come then and there. Gabriel steadied them with his Grace, wanting the moment to last.

“Fuck, Gabe, you feel so good. Such a good Angel, so good, baby; taking both of us like this. Oh, fuck, Sammy, gotta move. Need to feel you move against my cock, baby.” Christa slowly bucked into Gabriel, needing friction.

Sam pulled out as she thrust upward, the feel of their cocks slipping over each other better than anything he could have ever imagined. The two of them set a steady rhythm, shifting Gabriel between them, each with a hand gripping a side of his hips, the other gliding across his skin. The Archangel was absolutely wrecked already and they knew it, the bond was writhing mess of emotion traveling back and forth between the three of them. He fought to keep his tenuous hold on his Grace as he inched closer to release.

“Fuck, Christa, Sam, so close. Feels so good, the two of you splitting me open. Need you,” he panted, “need you both to come with me. Want to be full of your cum, please, Mates. Need it, fuck!”

Christa slid her free hand down to take his seeping cock in hand, Sam reaching down to tug at his balls as they pumped into him. They were both so close and the euphoric swirl of the bond coursed through them. Sam leaned over Gabriel and breathed next to his ear.

“Come for us, Angel.”

“Now, Gabriel!” Christa shouted as she teetered on the edge of that cliff.

Gabriel let the thread of his Grace snap and spread out through the bond as he came, his cum spurting with such pent-up force that it hit the headboard. As his walls clenched down on them, Sam felt himself follow close behind, ropes of cum shooting over Christa’s cock, the warm wet triggering her release.

“Shit, Gabriel, Sam! Oh, fuck, fuck, feels so fucking good. Love you both so much!”

“Love you too, Sugar. Love you both, my beautiful Mates.” Gabriel panted as he rode out his climax, thrusting against them to draw theirs out.

“Christa, baby, love you. Love, both of you, fuck! So, fuck, so much.” Sam pulled out first, breathless, bones feeling like jelly as he collapsed next to Christa, utterly spent. “Oh, so good, Angel.”

Gabriel fell against Christa, his Grace keeping his weight off of her as he recovered. His hand snaked out, seeking Sam’s and tangling his fingers in the hunter’s as he lazily peppered Christa with kisses, slowly grounding them with his touch. Christa’s chest heaved under him, heady and still pulsing with tiny aftershocks of her orgasm. She ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair as the other sought out Sam, needing the contact to help her focus.

“Oh, Gabe, my sweet Angel. Sam. That. Was. Incredible! Fuck, I…oh, wow.”

Gabriel lifted himself off of her as the haze of pleasure pulled back from the bond, settling in on her other side. His Grace was still glowing lightly in his golden eyes. As they settled back to their honeyed-hazel hue, he reached out and wiped away the lock of sweat-dampened hair from Christa’s forehead. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, another apology sent through the bond. He pulled back and placed a softer kiss to her forehead.

“I’m truly sorry for not thinking things through before using magic on you, love. I only wanted you to be able to explore your desires.”

Christa slid her hand from his hair to caress his cheek, her other hand linking into Sam’s free hand as he turned on his side, snuggling into her. She nuzzled Gabriel’s nose with hers as she let her love flow through the bond.

“I told you, Gabe, I forgive you. I trust you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes, sweets. I learned all sorts of things from that reprimand.” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow slyly.

Sam chuckled at that. “You know, you could’ve just gotten her a double-ended dildo as a hint. Angel, the next time you feel the need to help us explore a new desire, why don’t you start by asking about it first? Unless, of course, you’re just a glutton for punishment.”

Christa barked a small laugh and settled further between her two bond-mates, tugging them closer around her. As she drifted off to rest, she could feel her body changing back to her original self. A smile crept over her lips as she thought through the bond _‘Maybe Trickster magic isn’t all bad’_.


End file.
